A Lorulian Princess's Feelings
by cornholio4
Summary: After the events of Link Between Worlds, Hilda shares her feelings for Link with Ravio. What happens afterwords?


**My first Legend of Zelda fanfic and I realised I don't do much video game stories. I decided to do this pairing Link with Hilda from Link Between Worlds which I really loved (as well as the other 3DS Zelda game I have Hyrule Warrior Legends which I also love mainly due to that I love the Hack and Slash game genre thanks to Dynasty Warriors Gundam and Metal Gear Rising Revengeance).**

 **Spoilers for Link Between Worlds**

Her kingdom of Lorule was saved, Princess Hilda the now ruler of Lorule could not thank Link and Princess Zelda enough for saving it by restoring their lost Triforce. They did not have to do it, especially after she was plotting to doom their kingdom by stealing there's. The bridge between their lands was still open so Link was free to visit which he done often.

Hilda and Ravio would watch as Link showed them sword moves he learned from the guards at the royal palace of Hyrule (lessons Princess Zelda had him given as a reward for saving Hyrule) using the sword the blacksmith he was mentored by made for him. Right now Ravio and Hilda were waiting at their palace for Link to come visit.

Ravio had come to see Link as a friend, despite the fact that he pretty much took over Link's house turning it his shop plus having him pay to use or buy his stuff. But now he saw Link as the hero he planned to be more like. But thinking of this one thought came to mind and he looked to the direction where his princess was staring at the door of the room.

"Your highness?" Ravio asked and Hilda turned to him and now having her attention Ravio cleared his throat. "Forgive me for bringing this up but your plan of taking Hyrule's Triforce... what was your plan of Link after you would succeed?" Ravio asked and Hilda jumped at the question. Ravio was about to apologise but Hilda stopped him by putting her hand up.

"...I was not proud of what my plan was going to do to Hyrule but even in my worst mindset, I could not be so ungrateful to the hero who helped me get to it. My idea was that he would have a place to stay in the restored Lorule, maybe if he wanted to accept it, become my personal royal knight or even my prince-consort..." Hilda told him but then covered her mouth once she realised what she said.

Ravio found what she said amusing and asked "so does our princess have a thing for the Hyrulian hero?" Hilda glared at him making him smirk which in turn made her glare harder.

Hilda sighed and said "I saw him determined as he fought off the monsters wanting to stop the darkness by rescuing all the sages, plus he was the spirit of the Hero who continuously defeated the monster Ganondorf whenever he surfaced. I felt bad that I was going to doom his homeland using him as a pawn in my plan, but even when I assured myself it was for the best of Lorule. I thought he might in time come to share the feelings I had for him once he got used to Lorule, the people of Lorule would overlook he was a commoner from another world and instead see him as the hero who helped save our land so he would be accepted as my consort."

Hilda sighed and said "even after using him as a pawn in a scheme that will suffer the end of Hyrule, he did not hesitate in saving our land. But now after manipulating him, I don't think he would be willing to give me a chance..." Hilda looked confused as Ravio was pointing to the door. Hilda looked and was shocked to see the green clad apprentice blacksmith she was just talking about. "How much did you hear Link?" Hilda asked hesitantly.

"Enough..." Link muttered as he walked further into the room, "So did you really mean what you just said about liking me?" Link asked and Hilda gulped at the question. Ravio to give them some privacy to talk decided to retreat out of the room saying that there was a thief girl that he had to speak to again.

"I am afraid to say that it is but of course I am lucky to even have you as a friend, it was thanks to me and Yuga that your land was even in danger to begin with. If it wasn't for you not only would Hyrule would be gone but Yuga would be ruling Lorule with Ganon's power so Lorule was doomed either way whether it was to destruction or rule of a madman... I dont know about deserving your forgiveness or even the idea of being with you..." Hilda told him but Link lifted his hand to stop her.

"I understand you were in a desperate situation and I think you were raised to do what is best for your kingdom so I understand it would not have been an easy choice to make. But it all turned out well anyway, both our lands are safe and we are friends." Link told Hilda making her think he was a bit too forgiving for his own good but gave him a small smile. Link then looked nervous and said "during my journey I was wondering who the lovely voice of the princess that was guiding me looked like, you were as pretty as I imagined..."

Both their cheeks reddened and were now looking at eachother again a bit nervous, "You think we should just take it slowly?" Link asked and Hilda gave a slight nod as their hands held eachother.

 **Decided to list it as incomplete just in case I want to continue it. I am thinking I might try Link X Palutena from Kid Icarus or Link X Samus from Metroid both pairings that Smash Brothers made me a fan of.**

 **I was also thinking of doing a Smash Brothers story where Samus is a mother or older sister figure of Sonic, what do you think?**


End file.
